


From the Stars

by deathwave1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwave1/pseuds/deathwave1
Summary: A brief conversation between Lexa and Clarke. Could be read as canon compliant or not.





	

“Clarke?” The blonde rolls over at the sound of her name, facing the brunette lying beside her and smiling more gently than she had in months.

“Yeah?” she asks Lexa, reaching out and tucking the other girl’s ( _incredible_ ) hair behind her ear. Lexa leans into the contact, seemingly unconsciously.

“What was it like…up there?” she asks hesitantly. “On the Ark?” Clarke shifts, sitting up slightly so that she’s propped up on her elbow, still facing the Commander.

“It was…different,” she begins. Her gaze slides from Lexa’s face, drifting off somewhere into the narrow shafts of sunlight pouring in through the window, getting lost in her memories of space. “It was always cold up there. You had to wear a sweater all the time. I mean, it was heated, obviously, but they couldn’t waste energy on comfort. I don’t think it ever got above sixty degrees.” She runs her fingers absently down Lexa’s arm, tracing the tattoo there. “It was dark, too. The lights turned on and off on a schedule, and they weren’t that bright anyway.” The blonde half-laughs and smiles slightly. “One time, when I was eleven, I was out late with Wells and didn’t make it back to my family’s room in time. We had to make it back by memory. I thought it was a fun adventure, but Wells was terrified.” Her smile turns a bit sad as she speaks of her best friend. Lexa catches Clarke’s hand where it has fallen between them, threading their fingers together gently.

“You miss him,” she says softly. It isn’t a question. Clarke nods anyway.

“Yeah,” she agrees, the emotion raw in her voice. “I do. He was my best friend my whole life. That doesn’t just go away, just because he’s gone.” Lexa doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t need to. They both know that she understands.

“Do you ever miss how it was up there?” Lexa asks after a moment. Clarke rolls onto her back and gazes up at the ceiling, as if she can see through it and into the vacuum of space that was her first home, but she keeps her grip on Lexa’s hand.

“Some of it,” she murmurs. “I miss the view, mostly. From up there, you could see half the world. Earth is beautiful from above, all green and blue and covered in clouds. It looked…peaceful. I miss that, I guess. Nothing is as beautiful close up as it looks from far away.” She tilts her head back towards Lexa. “Why?” The brunette lifts one shoulder slightly.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I think I am just wondering what my life would be like if I lived one different from this one. I am so tired of fighting and winning nothing more than another day of survival.” Clarke turns onto her side and gently kisses the other girl, tracing Lexa’s high, regal cheekbones with her fingertips. She pulls away just far enough to press their foreheads together and hold Lexa’s gaze.

“Does that feel like just surviving to you?” she asks. Lexa smiles, and Clarke marvels at just how much happiness is conveyed in such a slight expression.

“That feels like everything that I have been wishing for,” she murmurs. They lie there for a few minutes in silence, forehead to forehead, bodies pressed together under the blankets on Lexa’s bed, before Lexa speaks again. “Do you think that…after all the fighting is over…humanity will reach space again?” Clarke contemplates that for a moment.

“I don’t know,” she says. “Maybe a long time from now. Why?”

“You have seen my world,” Lexa explains. “Someday I would like to see yours. I believe I would enjoy the view from the stars.” Clarke smiles so widely she can barely suppress it enough to kiss the brunette in response to her words.

“And I want to show it to you,” she murmurs against Lexa’s lips. The other girl pulls back a bit, causing Clarke to pout slightly.

“Promise me?” she asks. Clarke almost laughs at the request, until she sees the look on Lexa’s face. It’s more open than she’s ever seen the Commander, but it’s also a bit fearful. Not many people have kept their promises to Lexa, she realizes. Clarke intends to join that number.

“Yeah,” the blonde agrees. “I’ll show you the stars someday. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what I was doing writing this, but I just couldn't get the image of Lexa asking Clarke to tell her about the Ark out of my head. Hope you enjoyed my rambling anyway.


End file.
